


I wish I could go home (forget this ever happened)

by imcrazyforyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Badly written at 1 in the morning. Kinda angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcrazyforyu/pseuds/imcrazyforyu
Summary: Momo was always so excited to go to summer camp, the idea of her and Sana making friends every year (with alcohol included, hidden from every teens bags) was a blast. But the last summer year on camp wasn't really expected.OrMomo got drunk, slept with the penguin (who was also her crush), soon regreted it and got left behind.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 10





	I wish I could go home (forget this ever happened)

"You sure you have everything?" Mama Hirai asks for the 3rd time, which makes Momo's eyes roll, "Hey! Don't give me that attitude, I just want your last camp to be the best!"

"Yes mom, I have everything." Momo tries to surpress a laugh, remembering the events the night before, "You made sure I have everything, you were running around like a madman checking everything."

That comment made the girl beside her laugh, and thats when she realized that her best friend was awake, "Had a nice nap?" She asked, the squirrel silently nodded still half asleep. The car went into a silent drive afterwards, waiting to arrive into the place where a journey of stupidity will arise.

_And I don't know where we're going_

_We can never change the way the wind's blowing_

_I know I'd only be pretending_

_If I would've said we are never-ending_

_I wish I could say things hadn't turned out this way_

•••

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL CAMP HIDDEN PARTY, BRING OUT YOUR DRINKS AND HAVE FUN!!!" Shouts the man who started it all, Jackson Wang from China (it's kind of a joke in the camp). He wanted to make the camp more spicy so when he found this big secret bunker thing at camp, he had the idea to make it a party hideout, "Oh and before I forget, the ones that are in their last year in this camp, don't waste time" 

_My baby don’t cry_

_All she do is laugh_

_When she gets home_

_She takes a long bath_

_There’s no wasting time_

_There’s no wasting time_

That's what the night reminds her of, not wasting time and being happy and carried away, too much for her own good and liking.

•••

"oh what the fuck?!" A girl exclaimed, she wakes up realizing she's naked, and the girl is naked. 

"What the?!" She questions, covering her body with the extra sheet and holding her head. She feels like her heads gonna fall of any second, "what happened?" She asks, mostly to herself but the girl hears it.

"Should I be the one asking you that?" A warm but kinda deadly voice says, Momo realizing who the living god jihyo it is, jumps and widens her eyes thinking 'did I just sleep with myoui? Like myoui? Like.... Myoui?' "what? You looked like you have seen a ghost?"

"Um n-no actually, I uh I" she stutters, looking around trying to fix her short circuiting brain and processing the informations around the room. Clothes on the floor, locked door, naked bodies and sweaty smell of sex, yep, they definitely slept together, "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything." She starts, and Mina doesn't think she intended to stop soon, "I'm sorry I drank to much and might have slept with you. I'm sorry I look like living death right now. I'm sorry i-"

"Ok ok i-i get it ok? I really do. I was also drunk so it was partially my fault ok? Don't worry about it." She smiles, the same smile that made Momo fall for her 3 years ago, but that part doesn't really matter.

_She'll never be the same_

_She'll never be the same_

_And I'm the one to blame_

Momo feels like she was stupid and careless, wasn't she? She didn't know anything, she really didn't and she regrets not knowing a single thing.

•••

"Momoring, it's been 3 days. Whats going on?" Sana asks. Momo wanted to tell her everything, but wasn't it wrong to leak information? It wasn't a big deal wasn't it? Maybe for Mina it isn't, so maybe Momo shouldn't make it a big deal about it too, "Momo? Are you even listening?" She waves her hand near Momo's face, which makes her head snap onto Sana's direction.

"I'm sorry what?" She rubs her forehead. Sana asks if she was ok for the second time, and she tried to answer nicely, "yeah I'm fine, but the camp this year is kinda meh." 

Momo tries to look around the dining area, while Sana changes her attention to Tzuyu and Jihyo who was sitting beside her. Momo sees Dahyun and Chaeyoung at the dessert stand, Dahyun full of chocolate and Chaeyoung full of strawberries. She sees Nayeon and Jeongyeon playfully arguing, with the members of black pink having two roles in the fight, Lisa and Jisoo cheering for the fight and Jennie and Rosé trying to stop a war. She looks at the corner of the room and sees Mina, straight in the eye she tries to read what's on her mind, but not all eyes are a window to a soul.

_Hey man, I like the look of you_

_I know your brains are stuck together with glue_

_Do you like the look in my eyes?_

_I know it makes you horrified_

_You best be looking behind_

The look made Momo real scared, because she didn't know what it means. Something was falling apart, she just can't guess what or who.

•••

"hey can we talk?" Someone taps her shoulders, looking behind, it was Mina. She agrees, following the girl and walking away from the camp fire, of course with the permission to leave from her best friend. Away from the crowd, she turns back to Momo who also stops walking and anxiously waits for her to talk, "I know we were kind of awkward cause of what happened, and Momo you seem like a really good person so why don't we set aside what happened and be friends?" 

The only words that went through her mind was 'awkward' 'set aside' and 'friends'. Ow, that's gotta sting, but because it's Mina, she agrees, "of course, I would love that."

_Ow, ow, ow_

_I can't confront you_

_I never could do that which might hurt you_

_So try and be cool when I say_

_"This way is a water slide away from me_

_That takes you further every day"_

_So be cool_

It feels like Mina is singing the song to her but instead of staying away completely, she wanted to stay as friends. Momo realizes that this wasn't some teen coming of age movie where they catch feelings, she kinda wished it was.

•••

Both of them bonded over different things, and became best of friends, also became closer and all. Momo was planning something, but everything didn't go as planned.

Momo wanted to invite Mina to the camp's end summer ball, but 3 days before the ball, the girl had to leave camp early because of a family issue. Now Momo was sitting all alone behind one of the comfort room stalls like one of those cliché movies where the main character makes the stalls her safe place. Momo tries to seek comfort in the comfort room (thinking that it is it's purpose), she hears the faint music from the ballroom but only catches 3 words that she relates to.

_Wish you were here_

_But now it blows_

_Sometimes I can't feel a thing_

_I can barely feel a thing_

_I still can't believe you're gone_

_Can't get you to explain_

She was longing and she felt broken realizing she's alone, and she thinks it's always gonna stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> So um I needed a way to sleep cuz I was listening to Calpurnia songs, here are the list of songs stated in order (if you are interested)
> 
> Waves  
> Wasting Time  
> Blame  
> Cell  
> Say it ain't so  
> Greyhound


End file.
